


Disney Princes

by ashtrayirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5 seconds of summer - free form
Genre: Cake, Cashton, Disney AU, I've probably ruined your childhood writing this, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Riding, malum, oh well, princes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayirwin/pseuds/ashtrayirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella throws a ball, and invites all of the other queens, and of course their children. The princes get bored, and decide to have a little fun together, finding their way into Luke's bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extra info: they all go to the same boarding school, Calum and Luke are friends. Ashton is shy, people think he's innocent but cal Luke and Mikey know he's not, Calum does sports, he always tops but he really wants to bottom for Ashton, Luke's a player & everyone around him falls for his charming smile, he adores Ashton but is oblivious to his own feelings, Michael's an outcast/bad boy he takes out his frustrations with rough sex, he adores ashton.</p>
<p>Ashton: Sleeping Beauty's son.<br/>Calum: Aladdin's son.<br/>Luke: Cinderella's son.<br/>Michael: Little Mermaid's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Princes

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Disney princes series I've started!! Leave some requests ((only m/m)) or leave some ideas for this series (the series is basically just a bunch of different sexual stuff they do so, nothing changes) comment and leave kudos bc it makes me smile :-)
> 
> First part is Luke, second is Ashton, third is Michael, then Calum is fourth, from then on idk
> 
>  
> 
> **NOT EDITED bc I'm a lazy shit

I watched people shuffle around the big ball room, dancing with their partners. They were either smiling or rolling their eyes. There were four kinds of people at these types of parties; one, the happy energetic life grabbers who smiled with such great force that they might crack their skin from being so fake. Two, the snobby rich folk who only came to gossip about the other kingdoms when they weren't around. Three, the ones that only came for the free food that no one could pronounce. Then the last one, four; the ones that were forced here by their parents. Aka me.

Teenagers crowed to the back of the room, staying away from their parents. None of us wanted to be here. Who would want to go to a ball right before summer ended? I'd rather stay in my room.

I spotted Calum over by the food, nonchalantly stealing glances at Ashton Irwin, the shy kid from our boarding school, standing in the corner. I felt something in my stomach as I walked over to Calum. I tapped his shoulder, sighing.

"Hey mate" he smiled, turning around.

"This is so boring, cal" I sighed again.

"Tell me about it" Calum said half focused on our conversation, looking behind my shoulder. He squinted his eyes as he looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to go over there.

I looked behind me to see Michael Clifford talking to Ashton. Michael actually smiled as Ashton laughed. Ashton's face heated up as he covered his face with his hand, only to have Michael remove them, stepping real close to Ashton.

"He actually smiled" I told Calum.

"He, Michael Clifford, smiled" I repeated.

"What're they doing?" Calum asked me, never taking his eyes off of them.

"Why are they so close to each other?" Calum sounded panicked.

"Why do you care? You've never talked to either of them" I pointed out, secretly not liking how close they were either.

"Y-yeah but.." Calum stuttered.

Michael took Ashton's hand in his, smiling while playing with Ashton's fingers. Michael shook his head while Ashton was talking.

"Do you..do you like Ashton, Calum?" I asked, unsure.

Calum just blushed, walking fast towards of them. I just stood there looking at him then back to Michael and Ashton. Michael was now whispering something in Ashton's ear, getting too close to him. When Michael put his hand on Ashton's hip I decided to run after Calum.

"What exactly are you going to do?" I tugged on his arm.

"Make friends" Calum smiled, walking towards them again. I knew he was up to something but I trailed behind him anyways.

"Hi" Calum announced his presence to them. Ashton blushed as Michael look annoyed yet amused.

"Hood, Hemmings" Michael nodded his head at us.

"H-hi" Ashton stuttered, Michael's hand still on his hip.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" I muttered.

Michael chuckled, backing away from Ashton. He crossed his arms over his chest, standing strong in his place. We all stood in a circle, Ashton against the wall as I had my back to the party.

"Luke has his parents stash of alcohol in his room" Calum announced.

Michael rose his eyebrows at me, I shrugged, sliding my hands in my pockets.

"Shall we make our own party?" Calum asked, looking at Ashton then Michael.

"Luke?" Michael asked, looking for permission shockingly.

"Sure, whatever, let's go" I waved them over in the direction to my room.

We snuck out of the big double doors, Calum shutting the door behind us as we hurried down the corridors so we wouldn't be caught. Sounds of shoes tapping on the tiled floors bounced off the tall walls came out of no where. Calum began running towards my room, Michael was first to react, running after Calum. Without thinking, I grabbed Ashton's hand in mine, we ran behind the other two trying to get distance between the sound and us.

Michael was laughing as Calum laughed with him, Ashton and I smiling. When we turned the corner Calum opened my door frantically, I shut it and locked it behind me. We all leaned over trying to catch our breathe.

Michael sat on my couch as Ashton looked around, Calum stood in his place as I went to grab the alcohol from my secret hiding space. Calum turned on R U Mine? by the Arctic Monkeys. 

I popped the lid off, tossing my head back drinking it. Michael kept his eyes locked on me the whole entire time. I passed him the bottle, keeping my eye contact as his hand brushed over mine. He took a swing, passing it to Calum. I sat in between Michael and Ashton, Calum sat on the recliner. Calum tipped his head back, drinking the alcohol. He passed it to Ashton, who took a swing then passed it to Michael.

Michael took a swing before putting it on the coffee table. I felt Ashton's and Michael's eyes on me as I leaned foward, resting my head in my hands while my elbows were on my legs. I raked my hand through my hair, taking another swing before standing up. I walked over to my bed, sliding my blazer off. I loosened my tie, unbuttoning the buttons on my wrist that were on the white dress shirt I was wearing.

I felt eyes on me as I moved to open my balcony doors, walking out of the room which held all of the noticeable sexual tension. I felt Michael behind me walking closer to me. He slipped his hands around my waist slowly. His hands slipped lower, sliding halfway into my pants. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He kissed down my neck, then my shoulder.

He bit the skin on my neck to make it bruise. He slid his hands lower in my pants, his hands disappearing from sight. He palmed me over my clothed semi hard. Michael walked his fingers across the waist band of my boxers, slipping his hand in there slowly. He wrapped his hand around me, kissing my neck as he felt the skin on my erection. His index finger ran over my slit before he pushed down on it. I let out a moan, my head still laying on his shoulder as my mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Fuck Luke" he squeezed me, pumping me harshly making me moan curse words.

"God dammit fuck Mikey" I slid my hands in his hair, tugging when he went harder.

"Do you wanna know a secret, Luke?" Michael kissed up my jaw, making love bites on my collar bones.

"Y-yes" I panted, tugging on his hair.

"I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you one year ago" he whispered into my ear. 

I let out a broken moan when he backed us up. He took his hand out of my pants, pulling me in the room, closing the doors. Ashton was straddling Calum, making out with him as Latch by Disclosure played in the background.

I felt tired as I flopped down on my king sized bed. Michael slowly climbed on top of me. He straddled my hips as he ran his hands down my chest before unbuttoning my dress shirt. He slipped it off my body, throwing it behind him.

I arched into his touch as he left love bites from my collar bones to my pants line. Ashton got up from Calum's lap, climbing on my bed next to me. He kissed my lips as Calum palmed him. We fought with our tongues as Michael took off my belt, unzipping my pants.

I looked up to see Michael removing his shirt, Calum doing the same. Calum unbuttoned Ashton's, soon we were all shirtless. Blazers, dress shirts, pants, and ties were flung carelessly around my room. Calum slid Ashton's pants down, getting up to take his own off. Michael ground our boxer-clad erections together, earning a moan from me.

We were all in our boxers, pressing our hard ons dangerously close to each other's. Ashton moaned into my mouth as we started to kiss again. Our mouths were being pulled apart because Calum was thrusting harshly onto Ashton as Michael went harder on me. Michael pulled back, grabbing lube and condoms from my bedside table. I didn't know how he knew they were right there but I didn't care. He pulled his boxers down, pulling mine down too. He threw them across the room as Calum removed Ashton's.

"How are we gonna do this" Michael moaned when he saw Ashton and I laying naked next to each other.

"Luke f-fuck me" Ashton moaned, arching his back.

I got up, grabbing some lube to prep Ashton. I slipped a finger in him, adding another when he pushed his hips against my fingers. I scissored him while Michael prepped me. I moaned as Michael added two more fingers. He pushed his three fingers in and out of me as I slid a condom on. Calum finally removed his boxers, jerking himself off right beside Ashton.

"I'm ready" Ashton blushed.

I pushed into him, panting at how tight he was. I gave him a second to adjust before thrusting in and out of him.

"F-faster" Ashton moaned.

I remained focused on Ashton as I hit his prostate, hitting it over and over again as he moaned my name. I didn't even notice Michael taking his fingers out of me, sliding a condom on. I thrusted into Ashton harder as he told me to. Michael slammed into me without any warning. I screamed his name as he pounded into me, making me hit Ashton's prostate harder.

Michael held onto my hips as he pulled all the way out only to slam back in twice as hard as before. I wondered how he could have so much energy to go so hard and fast if he stayed in all day, not playing any sports that I know of.

Michael's pounding into me made me want to pound Ashton, so I did just that. The head board slammed against the wall as Ashton's body rocked back and forth. He gripped the sheets in his fists, arching his back while spreading his legs more so I could go deeper. I moaned as my dick found more tight space.

"Fuck shit" Michael squeezed his eyes shut, slamming all the way into me so his balls hit my bum every time.

I looked over to Calum, he stopped jerking himself off. He climbed on top of Ashton. I was surprised because Calum only topped, he never bottomed.

"C-cal I've never" Ashton cut himself off with a moan as I slammed into him twice as fast.

"Don't worry" Calum kissed down Ashton's chest "I'll do all the work."

Calum winked at Ashton as he set himself down onto Ashton's hard length without any prep. Calum sat still for a minute until he sat up then slammed back down.

"S-so tight" Ashton gripped the sheets tighter.

Calum bounced up and down, holding onto Ashton's hips for support. I slammed into Ashton the same time Calum slammed himself down on Ashton's length. Calum destroyed himself on Ashton's dick, pushing himself over the edge but he never stopped. Calum threw his head back moaning Ashton's name. Calum grabbed himself again, jerking himself off while he bounced on Ashton.

Ashton just laid there, too much happening to him to have energy to move a muscle. He arched his back, clenching his eyes closed as he screamed fuckluke then ohgodcalum. 

"Harder Luke go harder" Ashton's curls bounced against his head as his body was being destroyed.

I lifted Ashton's hips a bit, making Ashton go deeper in Calum. I lifted his hips more when Calum harshly pounded down onto Ashton. I felt myself throb around Ashton's hole as Michael slammed into me the hardest he's done tonight, making me raise Ashton's hips more somehow.

I grabbed Ashton's hips tightly as I told Michael to go faster. I felt my bum tighten around Michael as he grabbed my hips, violently fucking me into Ashton. The bed sheets were messed up around us as we fucked each other.

Michael slammed in and out of me at full force now, making me come into Ashton's bum. I threw my head back on Michael's shoulder, my mouth in a 'O' shape like Ashton's was.

When I came down from my euphoric state Michael made me slip out of Ashton making Ashton whine. Michael pulled out of me, nudging me to climb over to the headboard.

"All fours" Michael tapped my bum as I crawled over there.

He slammed into me again, hard and fast. I grabbed onto the headboard as my body rocked back and forth violently as Michael pounded in me, he spilled inside of me still thrusting in me. I looked behind me to see Michael's head thrown back as he moaned my name. He collapsed on top of me, not having enough energy to pull out yet. My chest was to the bed as Michael's dick was still inside of me, his body laying slack on mine. We both looked over to our left to see Calum coming in his hand as Ashton came inside of Calum.

"Shit" I felt Michael grow again inside of me when he saw Calum's and Ashton's orgasm faces at the same time. Calum collapsed next to me and Michael. We all laid in silence taking in what just happen.

"So..friends?" Calum asked.

"With benefits" Michael answered.

"Michael you're still in me" I laughed, wiggling my ass making him groan.

"I'm hard again man" Michael sighed.

"C'mere" Ashton made grabby hands at Michael.

I felt Michael grow harder before he pulled out of me, tying his condom before throwing it in the trash where Ashton's and mines were, before grabbing another one and slipping it on his hard length quick.

"Well hello there" Michael smiled at Ashton making him giggle.

Michael pushed himself into Ashton, thrusting in and out as he brushed Ashton's sweaty hair back.

"FasterharderMikey" Ashton tugged on Michael's hair as Michael pounded into Ashton. Ashton looked wrecked as Michael came in him. Ashton came in spurts all over their chests.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends now" Michael smirked.

Third persons POV.

They all knew what Michael meant when he said that. They cuddled for an hour until they cleaned up and got dressed. They snuck back into the ball room with no trouble.

All of the boys moms walked up to them, telling them how they've been looking for them. Their moms looked excited that the boys had made friends.

"Ashton did you change ties" his mom asked him.

Ashton looked down to find Michael's tie. He noticed that Luke had his on.

"We got bored so we switched" Calum covered.

Their mothers nodded their heads before walking away. When they were alone Michael grabbed Luke's and Ashton's bums. Luke rolled his eyes while Ashton blushed.

"Can't wait for round two" Michael whispered to the three lads.


End file.
